The hidden face of the moon (is a masterpiece)
by Len.chan
Summary: There's a lot of people that cares about Alex Danvers, even if she's a little oblivious about it. (Or the one where everybody is a little in love with Alex)
1. Lucy

_Author Notes:_

 _This is kind of a character study from the pov of the people closer to Alex, with the exception of Eliza, because NayaKatic already wrote a beautiful piece about that relationship in "Tell me all of the things (that make you feel at ease)", and it's actually the inspiration for this one._ _  
_ _Also, this is totally unbeta'ed, so I'm sorry if I make your eyes bleed at some point._

* * *

 **Lucy**

She loves that J'onn finally caved and the DEO moved their main operations to the building in the city. Even if she isn't kryptonian, Lucy loves her daily dose of sun very much, and that cave in the middle of nowhere was starting to suffocate her. She was almost grateful for the massive destruction that the Myriad incident caused there.

She'll miss the little bats following Kara around, though. That was fun.

But Lucy wouldn't change for anything those moments when the fading light of the setting sun comes through the glass, and baths the whole room in warm orange.

Today, Alex's slim silhouette resting against the frame of the balcony's door, watching the horizon with a peaceful expression in her features, makes the vision even more beautiful.

Lucy doesn't know exactly what happened in the few months she's been away from National City, but something in Alex is different. Since she met Kara's sister, Lucy has always admired how hard Alex always works, how brave and loyal she is, how selfless. But those attributes have always gone hand in hand with the cold and distant demeanor of a high skilled DEO agent. It's not Alex's fault, really. If Lucy would had to grow up having to keep up with a superpowered, alien sister, she would be a bit uptight right now, too.

It's not like she doesn't like this new side of her friend. It just feels weird, that's all. Since she stepped into the DEO this morning, Lucy _knows_ that she's missing something, and she hates not to know what it is.

The first thing Lucy felt the moment she came back, were a pair of strong arms surrounding her and her feet leaving the ground. That was normal. That was expected.

 _"Supergirl,"_ Her world was still spinning when Lucy heard Alex's collected voice, _"Could you please not break our Director in two on her first day back?"_

 _"Oh! Sorry!"_ Kara let go of her carefully and beamed. _"We are so happy to have you here again."_

 _"We really are."_

Those words were said with a softness that Lucy had rarely heard in Alex's voice before and, in the seconds that took her to react, the agent had stridden towards them and engulfed her in another Danvers' heart-warming hug. _That_ wasn't expected.

It's not that Alex had never hugged her before, she'd done it a couple of times, but it had never felt like this. Because this embrace was warm, familiar. The way Alex squeezed their bodies together felt almost intimate, like that feeling you get when you find your best friend in a crowded room after not seeing them for a long time.

" _It's good to have you back, Lucy,"_ Funny enough, were those whispered words in her ear, and not Kara's hug, what made her feel like she finally belonged somewhere, like this weird group of people that the universe orchestrated to gather together, was _home._

 _"It's good to be back."_

It has been a slow day, not aliens alert and just a couple of robberies that Supergirl took care of, so Lucy used the downtime to observe Alex. For the most part, Agent Danvers hasn't changed. She's still highly efficient at her work, focused, and always in control. It is in the small things where she's noticed that little shift that caught her attention in the first place. Things like how Alex rested a hand on Winn's shoulder every time he was explaining something on the computer, or the way she greeted an agent with a smile, and not just a cold nod, on her way to the lab. She knows that every DEO agent respects and values Alex on a high level, but now they stare at her in awe, and Lucy can't blame them because she finds herself doing the same.

There's something in the way she moves, in the way she speaks, a new brightness in her eyes, that Lucy finds mesmerizing. Now, seeing Alex bathed in the fading sunlight, she can't help but fall a little in love with the vision.

It's not much later when she finally understands.

While she's talking to Alex about her last assignment with the Army before coming back, a woman dressed in jeans and leather jacket, and obviously not a DEO agent, walks into the room and comes straight towards them. Lucy immediately puts in full Director Lane mode and is ready to demand the intruder an explanation, when Alex beams at the woman and leans to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey."

"Hey," Replies the stranger, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lucy has never seen Alex beaming like that. "Oh, wait," Suddenly she seems to remember her friend standing at her side, "Almost forgot. Maggie, this is Lucy Lane, Co-Director of the DEO."

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD."

Lucy hesitates for a second before taking the hand that Maggie extended to her and shaking it. Before she can process what just happened, Alex and her _girlfriend?_ have already left.

Kara must have seen her standing puzzled in the middle of the command centre, because she's now playfully poking at her side.

"When did that happen?" Lucy turns to her friend but points in the direction of Alex and Maggie's departure.

"Them?" Kara asks, knowing perfectly what Lucy is referring to, "A few weeks ago. I was a bit wary at first because it was a difficult time for Alex, and Maggie hurt her, but things got better in the end. They're great now and Alex is happy. That's all that matters."

"So, that is what's been going on with her, huh?"

"If you mean that stupid happy face she's wearing all day, yes, that's Maggie's fault."

 _Damn, that's something I didn't need to picture._ Lucy tries to free her mind from thoughts that she shouldn't have, at least while being in front of Alex's little sister.

"Ew! Lucy!" Kara, who has obviously caught on her train of thoughts, is staring at her with wide eyes and making a disgusted face, "I didn't mean it like that! Ew!"

"It's not my fault!" Lucy retorts, "I was just here minding my own things, wondering what has changed that made Alex look even more beautiful, and then she's kissing her girlfriend in front of me, and you said that she's the reason Alex is happy. Of course my first thought was going to be sex!" Lucy brings a hand to rub her temples and takes a deep breath, "I've just been away for a couple of months. How crazy can things get in two months?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Asks an amused Kara.

"Yeah, okay, stupid question," She takes a deep breath, "So, anything else important that I need to know of?"

Supergirl shrugs nonchalantly.

"Just a couple, but we could discuss that over dinner," Kara loops her arm around Lucy's and starts walking with her towards the exit. "So, what are your feelings on pizza?"

Lucy lets go a heartfelt laugh and leans on Kara's arm. At least some things never change.


	2. Lena

_Author Notes:_

 _This story could be placed in the same universe that my Supercorp fic "You make my heart feel like it's summer (When the rain is pouring down)" and would explain why Lena knows about Kara being Supergirl._

 _Again, all mistakes are mine (and there are probably a lot)._

* * *

 **Lena**

Lena Luthor had always thought that there was two Alex Danvers coexisting in this world at the same time, the same way she once believed that Kara and Supergirl were two individual entities that happened to be equally attractive and charming.

She knows Special Agent Alex Danvers. She was actually the first one she met. The then unknown agent had saved Lena's life, in a very impressive way she must say, after Lex had put a price to her head. It doesn't really matter that it was Lena who shot the guy in the end. So, the eldest Danvers sister had remained an unsung hero, until a chance encounter at Kara's changed that.

Bewildered at first, Lena had tried to make sense of the fact that there was an FBI agent in the middle of her friend's living room, thinking about not less than ten different scenarios that could explain the other woman presence. In the end, it had been something simpler that she didn't stop to contemplate.

It was then when Alex Danvers The Sister was born, and it might have been truly the only occasion where Lena has seen both Alex's incarnations at the same time.

From that moment, and until the day that Kara revealed her secret, she had only meet again Agent Danvers. Not many times, though, but enough to get a glimpse at how hard she worked, and admire the fact that she was almost as big of a nerd as Lena herself. A Bioengineering PhD combined with high hand in hand combat and shooting skills is quite impressive, but she had an inkling that there was something more behind the black, skin-tight gear, and the confident stance of the agent.

It wasn't until Kara and Supergirl fused into one that Lena got to meet The Sister again. In an effort to make Lena feel less alone, Kara had started taking her to every coffee place she knew, every bakery, every fast food restaurant, but she also included her to some of their group nights at home, where they spend the time eating pizza, playing games, and watching movies. It's during those nights when she had started to know Alex. She discovered that the eldest Danvers sister was always a bit distant with everyone who wasn't Kara, so she didn't care too much about that trait in particular. Alex was funny, but occasionally, not like those people who need to make a joke of everything, and thanks to their talks, Lena discovered that their shared love for science was more intense than she expected at first. It had been a long time since she'd met someone smart enough (and not evil) who she could enjoy to spend an evening talking with. Kara was lovely, and she wouldn't change her for anyone else, but she seemed lost every time Lena tried to explain her the newest L-Corp project. Alex always seemed interested in every single word she said and, from time to time, she'd even suggest that Lena and Winn should talk and exchange ideas.

But it was through Kara's eyes that she got to truly know Alex. She was Supergirl's personal hero, Alex the sister, not Agent Danvers, and that was clear every time that Kara talked about her. With every story, Kara's eyes sparked, and her sister's name always left her lips wrapped in a kind of love that Lena never thought it could exist. She hears that love when the girl is happy for her sister, and even more when she's worried. There are times when she can hear the guilt in Kara's voice, when she tells Lena how much Alex had to give up for her, about the burden that Alex had to carry on her shoulders since the day Superman decided to bring her a little sister who had just fallen from the stars.

Lena never talks to Alex about those things, but she understands a bit better where Agent Danvers comes from, because she feels the same. Lena knows how it is to feel like you're always second best, and understands the need to always work twice harder because perfect is never enough. But there's a big difference between them, because where Lena knows that her family will never really love her, whatever she achieves, Alex is deeply loved by everyone around her. She just may need a reminder from time to time.

Luckily, detective Sawyer will take care of that from now on.

"You're thinking too hard," Lena turns to look at Kara, who's staring at her funnily, "They're going to realize you've been staring at them."

Kara is right. They are at the DEO after another attack to the L-Corp building (those have been increasing since Lena betrayed her mother), and she's been lost in thought for a while. The young CEO didn't want to think about Lilian, so she focused her attention on Alex, who was at the control centre giving Maggie some details for the police reports. Before Kara took her out of her thoughts, Lena had just realized that she was staring at both versions of Alex Danvers standing in the same place.

That's what she tells Kara.

"I think it's the first time I see your sister in DEO clothes."

"What do you mean? You've seen her before in her gear," Says Kara, confused.

"No, I mean… This is stupid but, in my head, there are two versions of Alex."

"Okay…"

"Do you remember after you told me you were Supergirl, how I said that I can no longer separate the both of you? That now, when I look at you while wearing the suit I always see you? The goofy, potstickers obsessed, Kara you?"

"Yeah." Kara nods and smiles fondly at her.

"That never happened with your sister. She's always been Agent Danvers or Kara's sister, not both at the same time. But today, she stood in front of a bullet to protect me, and now I can't get out of my head that Alex Danvers is someone who does that on a daily basis not because it's her work, but because she cares."

"That worries you?"

"A lot. I like your sister, and she could have been really hurt because of me."

"Welcome to my world."

"This is why I don't get attached to people." Lena huffs, "It's inconvenient and tiresome."

Kara laughs at that and nudges her playfully.

"She likes you, too, you know?"

Lena raises an eyebrow and turns to stare at her. A smirk starts to show dangerously in her lips.

"Does that mean that she would approve if I were to ask you on a proper date?"

And Kara, beautiful, adorable, dorky Kara, in all the glory of her red and blue suit, chokes a little and stares at her dumbfounded.

"Well, uh... I...," Lena thinks how extremely amusing is to watch the mighty Girl of Steel turn into a babbling mess, "You could... I mean… you do that... I mean... You probably have more possibilities to survive that… you know, any of the boys."

And Lena wants to kiss her then and there, because Kara just gave her permission to ask and implied that she would probably say yes, but they're at the DEO surrounded by people, and it's too soon. When she finally kisses her, it has to be perfect.

"But, just in case, " Kara speaks again, more collected this time, "When you ask Alex for her blessing, bring with you a nice wine and make sure that Maggie is near. Better sure than sorry."


	3. Winn

_Notes:_

 _Just a reminder that this is unbeta'ed. Read at your own risk._

* * *

 **Winn**

For Winn Scotth, the concept of family had always been something abstract, until he met Kara Danvers.

Sometimes, more often than not, Winn forgets that his last name is not Danvers. It's weird if you stop to think about how long he's been in love with Kara, but now that the dust has settled and they reached the best friends forever stage, he feels a bit more comfortable thinking of her as family. That word with Kara also means that you acquire a whole package of a lovely mother, an alien dad, and an overprotective sister, who might take her role too seriously sometimes.

Winn doesn't know how it happened, but one day he realized that Alex had taken him under her wing, like she once did with Kara. It doesn't matter that he's a grown adult that doesn't need to be lectured every time he does something stupid, Alex will smack him and frown until Winn admits that he's wrong. He's not sure why but, for some reason, Winn loves that he's important enough for someone to scold him like that. He loves even more the way Alex looks at him every time he does something extraordinary, like she's really proud of him.

He loves Kara, a lot, but Alex is the one who makes Winn feel like he finally belongs in a family. And that feeling has only increased since he joined the DEO. Now he really enjoys his job and feels appreciated for everything he does, even if it terrifies him from time to time. Alex was the first one to trust him and ask for his help with DEO matters, and she's been there by his side at every step of the journey.

He understands now what family means. It means love and support, loyalty, and strength. It means standing in the line of fire to protect the ones you care about. It's all the things that Kara's family crest stands for. But it's also everything that Alex fights for, and that scares him, because, despite being Supergirl's sister, she's not impervious to bullets.

That thought has crossed his mind more than once, and prove of that is the hidden file on his computer called BD. Every time Alex comes back from a mission injured, that file is the first thing Winn opens when he arrives at home. He'll never tell James about it, but Guardian's suit was a child's game compared to what he's been working on. And that kryptonian thing? A joke. Alex deserves something beautiful, something that would allow her body to move without restrains, but that at the same time could protect her, maybe even give her own abilities on the field a little burst without the need to wear something that could potentially hurt her sister.

Speaking of Kara, he still needs to consult her about an addition to the suit, because Winn thinks it should be there, but he doesn't want to overstep. That is, of course, if he decides to tell anyone about his project. Winn isn't really confident about how Alex would react if he ever gives the suit to her.

"When you stop daydreaming about whatever you hackers daydream, I need a report on the status of our satellites," Alex is standing beside him, with her arms crossed and a questioning stare, "If you aren't too busy, of course?"

"No! No, of course not." He starts typing frantically on his computer, running the testing program as Alex requested. Testing the satellites was something they did often when the day was rolling slow, but Winn had already done that the day before and Alex's request now feels more like an excuse for starting a conversation, because she has leaned against the desk and is now waiting with an absent look on her face.

"So," He says while the little green numbers of each satellite start appearing on the screen, "Everything ready for the Danvers' New Year's Extravaganza?"

"Kara has that covered. We're only short of a contingency plan in case something goes wrong."

"And we all know that _that_ is highly probable," He jokes.

"I'm going to bring Maggie," Alex crosses her arms and turns slightly to look at him.

"Okay. I like Maggie," Winn states, but then he watches as Alex's stances becomes a bit unsure and nervous before she utters the next words.

"As my girlfriend."

The numbers on the screen suddenly stop. The test is finished and Winn's eyes are fixed on the little green OK at the end of the instructions.

Okay, it's not like he didn't know. More than once Maggie has strutted into the DEO headquarters, wearing her usual confidence and dimples, and greeted Alex with a kiss. The first time had been unexpected and completely unintentional on their part, more like something done out of habit, and Alex couldn't look in the eyes of anyone at the building for the rest of the day. Winn decided that the best thing he could do was give her time and space. So, of course, he did the next best thing and asked Kara about it. After babbling a little about how she shouldn't talk about that because it's Alex life, and how much she respected her sister's privacy, Kara finally told him how difficult the last few months had been for her Alex, how she was slowly learning to navigate this new aspect of her life, and that the only thing she really needed at that moment was for them to act like nothing had changed.

Beyond Alex smiling more than usual, nothing has truly changed, so Kara's request wasn't hard to fulfil.

"Is that… okay?" Her voice trembles a little and makes Winn realize that he's been on his own world thinking for too long. He's never heard Alex sound so vulnerable before, and Winn knows without a doubt that this is important for her. Somehow, this is Alex's way of telling him that, even if she doesn't need him to validate her choices, she values him enough to care about his opinion.

Winn turns on his chair and smiles at her.

"As I said, I like Maggie," He shrugs, trying to lighten the conversation, but then his face turns a bit darker, because this is the part where he finally gets to be a brother, "But if she breaks your heart, I won't stop Kara from throwing her into deep space."

Alex looks shocked for a hot second, and the way time seems to stop makes him wonder if he's crossed a line. But then she starts laughing, and Winn swears that he can see how the heavy weight that she carried on her shoulders dissipates.

"Hey, don't laugh! Your sister might look like a puppy, but she would totally do it." He says trying to muffle his laugh, "Kara is fucking terrifying when she wants to be."

"Well, she kind of scared Maggie the first time they met," Alex points out.

"Oooh, Kara was definitely angry that day. She looked like she wanted to melt Maggie with her heat vision."

All laugh coming from Alex suddenly stops, and the happy grin that she was wearing until now is slowly replaced by a shocked, wide eyed expression on her face.

"Oh, shit."

"What? What's wrong?" He asks. Alex brings a hand to her hair, nervously, like she's just realized something.

"Maggie doesn't know about Kara."

New Year's party is definitely going to be eventful.


	4. James

_Author notes:_

 _Shorter than usual and still unbeta'ed._

* * *

 **James**

Since the first time he met Alex Danvers, James knew that Kara's heart was protected by the fiercest warrior he's ever met. The Girl of Steel may be strong, but her sister would fight the Devil himself for her, and she wouldn't need superpowers to win.

That's why he's been terrified those first times they gathered at Kara's for game night. She always insisted that her sister wasn't that bad, but James was sure that Alex always took her efforts a bit further to beat him at whatever they were playing.

He always suspected it was a silent warning.

 _Hurt her and you are dead._

He's been the one with the broken heart in the end, and Alex seems to be sympathetic about it. At least, she doesn't glare at him anymore. That's now reserved for the new golden boy in town, who doesn't seem to be aware of the danger hovering over his head. He keeps making heart eyes at Kara and touching her casually, without realising that her sister is at the other side of the room, staring intently at him and clutching her glass of wine so tightly that James is sure it could break into pieces.

Lena Luthor is also watching his every movement like a hawk, but the CEO seems more like the kind of person that would get rid of someone using more _discreet_ methods, and she would smile while doing it.

James is more prone to Alex approach, though. She's a woman of action and that's a trait they share, although while he's more cool and tempered, and most of the time he tries to analyse the situation before acting, Alex is more of a punch first, ask later kind of girl. You don't give a woman like that a reason to punch you, even if you are a super strong alien and she's _just_ human.

That's exactly what the daxamite is doing, and James can't help but think that is going to be like watching a train wreck happen in slow motion, because Alex is drunk, Mon-El is blind, and Kara is too distracted being a lovesick puppy around Lena Luthor to notice.

But something unprecedented happens then.

James watches as Maggie approaches her girlfriend from behind and smoothly wraps her arms around her, before whispering something in her ear. Tension leaves Alex's shoulders instantly and she seems to melt into Maggie's body. He doesn't remember to have witnessed that before with anyone else that wasn't Kara.

And just like that, Mon-El will live to see another day.

 _Where was Maggie Sawyer when I needed her?_

"They are so cute," Lucy says when she sits on the armrest of the couch, next to him, beer in hand and a little tipsy, "It's unfair how cute they are."

"Alex and Maggie?"

Lucy nods and lets her body slide down on the couch, forcing James to move a little.

"We were never that cute when we were together."

"Well, we were hot." He states

"Not that hot," Lucy points towards the couple and pouts, "I'm kind of jealous."

James laughs and takes away the beer from Lucy's hand, who tries in vain to reach it while he holds it away from her.

"What you are is drunk."

"Yes, I am," She says a little bit too proudly, "But, sshhh," Lucy lowers her voice a little and tries to whisper on his ear, "I'll tell you a secret," She giggles, "I always thought that Alex was hot."

 _Oookay, brand new information that I didn't need to know._

"Kara is hot too, with those arms and that big S on her chest, you know?" She continues, unapologetic and probably unaware of what she's saying out loud, "But Alex's ass in that black suit is like..."

He doesn't know how that sentence ends because the next thing James hears is Kara chocking on something and coughing trying to get some air. It's obvious by the way she's staring at them that she's heard Lucy loud and clear.

"Don't look at me like that," Lucy says to Kara, louder this time, even when she knows that her friend could hear her perfectly from the other side of the room without needing to shout, "You know it's true."

Kara blushes furiously, completely oblivious at how Mon-El and Lena have run to her side and are now having a staring contest to resolve who should be the one allowed to assist the younger Danvers. Shortly after it becomes clear that the daxamite has lost the battle, because Kara gives a reassuring squeeze to the hand that Lena has put on her arm, while she turns to smile at her.

"Seriously, has everybody come out of the closet while I was away? Did I miss all the fun?" Lucy asks sounding a bit offended. She looks at James again and frowns, "Are you and Winn dating now, too?"

This time is James and Winn turn to choke on their drinks, and suddenly everyone is laughing.

"Olsen!" Alex, still resting comfortably between her girlfriend's arms, yells his name and points intently at him, attempting to look menacing while trying not to chuckle, "You better treat him well or I'll kick your ass!"

And while James knows that she's joking, a tiny part of him is still terrified.

He also hates Lucy a little bit.


	5. J'onn

_Author notes:_

 _It took longer for me to write this one. Sorry for that._ _  
_ _Still unbeta'ed._

* * *

 **J'onn**

The first time J'onn Jonzz saw Alex Danvers in the flesh and not on a picture was from afar. He promised Jeremiah that he would take care of his daughters as if they were his own, and J'onn was going to devote her life to honour that promise.

But being close enough to take care of the girls was going to be a difficult task while wearing the face of the man that killed their father, even if they would never know what truly happened. So, the guilt and the shame, as well as a furious Eliza Danvers, would keep him away for years. The only thing he could do was watch them from a sensible distance, from the sky, behind passing cars, covered by the dark of the night… It would take to witness Alex almost destroying her own life to get him to react and finally take action.

The decision to bring her into the DEO had been made long time ago, but he was waiting until Alex would finish her PHD to make a formal offer. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, and J'onn had to get Alex out of jail and give her a purpose, something that would make her feel valuable and special.

Through the years, while he watched the sisters grow together, happy and unaware of all the threats surrounding them, J'onn had also seen how Alex, slowly, had become Kara's shadow. Since Jeremiah died, she had taken upon her shoulders the burden of a secret bigger than her. For Alex, protecting Kara had meant losing friends, having to lie every time her sister broke something accidentally, and also meant breaking a few noses from time to time just because Kara was _different_ and people were stupid and mean. The shadow of her father and the pressure to have to keep up with someone who could literally touch the stars, had shaped her into a beautiful young woman, strong, smart, and capable of incredible things, but lost with no direction in life beyond the one that her sister would take.

Soon after she started training, J'onn realized that taking Alex under the wings of the DEO had been the best decision he'd made since he became Hank Henshaw. In just a few days, Alex had caught up with all the protocols and how standard operations worked, she was enamoured with the labs and extremely eager to put on a coat, and her training in combat was progressing faster than any other average agent. In less than a month, everyone knew who Agent Danvers was, and not just because she was the Director's protégée. Nobody dared to question his decisions, but it was clear that he was invested to a personal level in everything concerning Alex Danvers.

In time, the other agents at the DEO stopped wondering about Hank's reasons, and learned to watch and admire them from a distance. They saw them like a well-oiled machine, powerful and effective, never afraid to carry on with the missions until the end.

In just a few months, Alex won the respect and admiration of the other agents, but also a bit of a reputation for being a lone wolf.

Alex never spoke with the other agents about anything that wasn't work related, she often spent whole days behind the closed doors of the lab, and while the others went out for drinks together sometimes, she used her free time at the headquarters' gym to work out. It wasn't long until she was feared and respected at the DEO as much as Director Henshaw, but Alex had spent so much time building an impenetrable wall around her that only her sister could climb it. Some tried at first, but even the most hard-headed person gets tired of knocking at a closed door for so long.

It pained J'onn to see how someone with so much love to give, was living such a lonely life.

It wasn't until Kara came out to the world as Supergirl and started working with them that Alex seemed to open a little bit. It started with little things, not much, but from time to time J'onn could hear agents around the headquarters talking about how Danvers was less scary since Supergirl was around. They wondered why that was, of course, but just a few of them seemed to catch on the close relationship of the hero with Agent Danvers. Then kryptonians started attacking them, Kara was infected by the red kryptonite, J'onn was discovered, and Myriad almost killed them all.

Supergirl saved them in the end, and Alex saved Supergirl. After that, Kara Danvers started showing at the headquarters in her daily clothes and nobody questioned it.

J'onn has seen up close, more than he could ever imagine, how all the secrets surrounding Alex Danvers have vanished, and how that thick wall around her has started to crumble. Now all the love that's been piling up inside of her it's starting to peek out of that half collapsed wall, reaching for every single one that, oblivious to it, holds a piece of Alex's heart. But J'onn has always felt that love. For years, he has seen the protector beyond the agent; he's known the friend, the caring sister, the _daughter._

Jeremiah will be so proud of her.

J'onn misses his daughters every single day, but he looks at Alex and Kara laughing after a long day of work and his heart bleeds a little less. They are happy. Despite all the tears, the sacrifices they've made, and the ones they'll have to make day after day, they still have each other, and that is enough. J'onn is grateful to be a part of that, even if it's just a tiny one.

The headquarters are almost empty now, with only the agents for the graveyard shift around, and J'onn simply watches the sisters, wondering what are they doing there so late, until Alex's phone startles them. J'onn doesn't need to ask who's calling, because the beaming smile on her face it's a huge giveaway.

Alex answers the call with a suggestive _hey_ and that's Kara's cue to leave her alone with her conversation.

"Do I need to worry about Detective Sawyer?" He asks when Kara approaches him.

"I don't think so," She replies, "For what I've seen, she adores Alex, and we both know that my sister needs someone in her life to look at her like she's hang the moon and the stars in the sky."

"So, I don't need to tell her about the consequences of hurting my best agent?"

"Oh no, no, you must. Maggie has been given the shovel talk already, several of them, in fact, but you're still the father figure of this family, and she needs to know that besides a few superheroes, a highly skilled soldier, a hacker, and a powerful CEO, there's also a big green martian dad that could also throw her into the sun if she ever breaks Alex's heat again."

"I wouldn't want to… overstep my duties."

He still looks uncertain, so Kara puts both her hands on his shoulders and squeeze them reassuringly

"J'onn, I told my sister's first girlfriend that I would roast her like a Thanksgiving turkey if I ever see Alex crying again because of her. You would be looking out for Alex just like the rest of us. There's nothing to overstep. And so you know, Eliza hasn't officially met her so, yours wouldn't be the scariest shovel talk."

"Well, Maggie Sawyer is a brave woman if she's willing to go through that."

"I think she just loves Alex."

J'onn nods at that, happy that finally someone has made the effort to torn apart the last remains of the wall, and reached for Alex to bring her into the light.

"So... Roasted turkey?" He asks. J'onn crosses his arms and takes his usual commanding stance. The frown in her face leaving no doubt that he's upset, "Do we need to talk again about what a secret identity entails, Supergirl?"


	6. Interlude - Vasquez

_A note:_

 _Something light and quick because next chapter is a heavy one and I don't know how long it will take me to write it._ _  
_ _Again, no beta'd. Comments are very much appreciated._

* * *

 **Interlude - Vasquez**

Susan is back with the main team after taking care of the last repairs back at the old base. It hasn't been that long, but the moment she steps into the bright, glass-surrounded headquarters and sees Agent Danvers, she knows something isn't quite right.

The facts are like this:

Agent Danvers arrived this morning at the DEO headquarters an hour and forty minutes later than usual. Danvers has never been late to work before.

Upon noticing Vasquez at her desk, she proceeded to approach the agent and _hug_ her. Something was definitely wrong.

Director Lane keeps smirking at Agent Danvers every time they bump into each other at the control room. That's not new from the Director, but Vasquez has never seen that shade of red on the agent's face.

Fifteen minutes later, she understands why Director Lane was smirking, when Susan catches a glimpse of Danvers' neck up close.

She's never pegged Alex Danvers as a woman of one night stands.

Conclusion:

The only plausible cause of Agent Danvers' behaviour would be that there was someone new and important in her life. That would be actually a great explanation for that big grin on her face.

And in Susan's opinion, it's about time, really.

Vasquez cuts the comms after Supergirl reports on the last rescue at the docks, and then turns on her chair to look at Alex, who's started tipping on her phone.

"Can I speak freely, ma'am?"

"Of course," Agent Danvers puts away the cell phone again and stares at her with a frown on her face.

"You seem happy."

Agent Vasquez has never been one to show any interest on the personal lives of her co-workers before, which means that the shocked expression on Alex's features is understandable.

"I... I am." Danvers chokes a little at her words and a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

"I'm glad," Susan nods and smiles briefly, "It looks good on you."

The agent turns again to her screens without saying another word, not paying more attention to the confused Danvers behind her.

Once her hypothesis has been confirmed, she just needs to find out the person accountable for Agent Danvers' newfound happiness and ensure that they are aware of the risks that entail hurting her.


	7. Kara

_Author's note:_

 _No beta'd. You can complain at the comments if I make your eyes bleed too much._

* * *

 **Kara**

Every single minute since she landed on this planet is imprinted on Kara's memory, from the moment Kal-El ripped out the door of her pod, until this very second, while she's watching the showdown between Alex and Winn from the comfort of her couch.

They've reached a tie at Pictionary and both teams are playing at the same time to decide the winner. Lucy couldn't make it to Game Night, so they had split into boys vs. girls teams, with one of the girls sitting out one round each time. Now it's Kara's turn to watch from outside and control the time, but she has been a bit distracted all night, and the final battle wasn't going to be an exception.

The whole time her attention has been focused on one thing only; her sister's smile.

Since Alex and Maggie stepped into her apartment tonight, Kara has been searching through her memories, trying to remember if she'd ever seen such expression of pure happiness in Alex's face before. She'd seen her smile, of course, she'd seen her happy, but Kara can't recall her sister beaming like that, not a single time since the day they met.

Kara has a lot of memories of her life with Alex, but there are three moments that she will never forget. Those three memories are what shaped their relationship and what made Kara who she is today. More than Krypton, more than the stars she left behind, more than Jeremiah, Eliza, Clark or any other person in her life, the fact that the Universe put Alex Danvers in her path is what made Kara the hero she is.

The most important memory that she has is the very first moment she saw Alex. Kal-El had explained to her that she was going to live with a family that would take care of her, that would give her the life that he couldn't, and she never questioned it. But she was terrified of this new world, where the sun was yellow and little winged creatures flew over her head, and neither Kal-El's hand holding hers, nor the Danvers' candid smiles, made her feel at ease. It wasn't until Kara raised her eyes from the ground and caught a glimpse of a young girl at one of the windows of the house, that she stopped trembling. Kara saw curious eyes staring back at her and, for the first time since she left her pod, she felt grounded.

" _That's our daughter Alex,"_ Jeremiah had seen her staring at the window and smiled, " _I'm sure you two will love each other in no time."_

Now, every time that Kara feels like she doesn't belong, like she lost herself the same day that Krypton died, she looks back to that moment and remembers Alex's eyes staring at her with wonder. It reminds Kara that a home isn't a planet, a city, or a house. Home is the feeling of Alex's arms around her, the silly songs that she used to sing to her the days that Kara couldn't stop crying, the nights under the stars, and the certainty in her sister's voice when she tells her that they will always be together.

The second memory is the sound of cracking bones when Alex punched Bobby Decker in the middle of the High school's hallway. She has it engraved in her mind as clear as the day she heard it. It wasn't that Alex had never gone to her rescue before, but it was the first time that her sister got hurt protecting her. Kara doesn't even remember what happened, just Alex storming into the scene, taking the boy by the collar of his shirt, and punching him square in the face with such rage that he ended up bleeding on the hallway's floor. Seconds passed in silence while no one knew what to do. Kara could only stare at her sister in awe, until she saw a few rebel tears gathering in Alex's eyes while she stood stoically over the winy boy on the floor. Kara knew then that Bobby Decker's nose wasn't the only thing broken that day.

Alex spent her two weeks of suspension at home with a cast on her hand, and a very angry Eliza reminding her that things like that would have consequences, but when she returned to school nobody dared to say a word about Kara or be mean to her for a while. Her sister always told her that it had been worth it and that she wouldn't hesitate to do it again, but from that moment, Kara tried harder to blend in. If she saw something that she didn't know, Kara would take a mental note to ask Eliza or Jeremiah later, instead of asking people on the street. If she didn't understand something in class because it was completely opposite to what she was taught on Krypton, she wouldn't raise her hand to ask the teacher, and would wait until she arrived home to ask Alex why it was different. In time, Kara learnt to mimic the other kid's behaviour, just adding a bit of herself; she was extra nice, always helpful, and never lost her smile.

What Kara never realized was that, while she was getting closer to people outside of the Danvers's household, Alex was drifting apart from everyone but her.

It wasn't until years later, when Alex revealed that she worked for the DEO, that Kara started wondering how much her sister had to give up to keep her safe. She'd had even preferred to die instead of letting Kara reveal herself to the world.

The sight of Alex's plane going down in flames is that third moment engraved in her mind forever. It's what her nightmares are made of.

It makes Kara furious to look back at all those times when Alex has put her first, when her sister's happiness, her safety, Alex's own life, had been put on the background because the alien child that dropped at her door had to be protected from the cruelty of the world.

That's why she's grateful for Maggie Sawyer coming into their lives.

It is true that since Supergirl joined the DEO, her sister had started to be more open, a bit friendlier, warmer, and that even her relationship with her mother had improved, but she was still too focused on her job and her personal mission to protect Kara to worry about having a personal life.

Luckily, all it took was a stubborn detective storming into her crime scene to make any sense of control that Alex could have go out the window.

It's not that Kara has completely forgiven Maggie, because getting out of her mind the memory of Alex crying in her arms for hours won't be easy, but she won't be able to stay mad at the detective for much longer when she's making her sister smile like it's Christmas every day.

"Yes! I win!" A victorious Alex raises her arms and grins at the others, taking Kara back to the present.

"You cheated!"

"I _do not_ cheat, Schott. Ever."

"How do you even cheat at Pictionary?" Asks a bemused Lena.

"She and Maggie probably have a secret girlfriend language or something," Winn turns to Maggie and points at her, "Do not think that I haven't seen you making weird signals at Alex."

Maggie smirks and leans back on the couch, making enough room for Alex to snuggle into her side.

"That had little to do with the game," She clarified, "I just find my girlfriend's competitive strike extremely _enticing_ and I was letting her know as much."

And that is Kara's cue to jump into the conversation. One thing is being glad that Alex is happy and in a healthy, strong relationship, and another completely different wanting to know the exact reason _why_ her sister hasn't stopped grinning all night.

"Ookaaay! Who's in for some Monopoly?"


	8. Maggie

Notes notes:

No beta'd, but if you've read the previous chapter that shouldn't be an issue.

Aaaand this is it. We've reached the end.  
Thank you for giving this humble work an oportunity and sticking with it until now. I hope you've had a good time reading it.  
Comments are welcome, as always.

* * *

 **Maggie**

Alex Danvers should come with a warning. Several, in fact.

For starters, someone should have told her that the hard-headed, stubborn, and badass DEO agent, practically the poster child of the agency, was also an adorable, loving dork that could steal your heart without even realizing. Once she discovered the truth, it was too late and Alex wouldn't leave her head.

That should have been a clue, really. If Maggie, who just barely met her, could see herself stepping in front of a bullet for Alex, what wouldn't do for that woman people who have been in her life for years?

Still, somebody should have warned her about what she was signing for when Maggie decided to dive head first into a relationship with Alex Danvers.

The first one was the sister. That was expected.

Scary, but expected.

It wasn't the first time that she was invited to Kara's, Maggie's been there for a few game nights already, but this time she was going as Alex's official girlfriend and it felt like a big deal.

Alex insisted that they should be there before the others arrived, and Maggie didn't think twice about it. Her girlfriend probably just wanted to help Kara with the food or some late arrangements for the party. What Maggie didn't expect was the younger Danvers waiting for them, sitting quietly on one of the kitchen's stools, with her glasses on the table, and three buttons of her shirt undone.

Now she understands that slightly terrifying feeling at the bottom of her stomach every time Kara stared at her.

" _You don't seem surprised,"_ Alex's voice sounded a bit hesitant.

" _I guess it makes sense,"_ Maggie replied with a smile, _"It really explains a lot."_

" _Good,"_ Kara stood, put her hands on her hips adopting her Supergirl's signature stance, and stared down at her. She looked like a giant, scary God, " _Now that we are clear about that, I won't need to tell you what I can do if you ever hurt my sister, won't I?"_

" _Kara…"_ Alex warned her.

" _What? I'm just letting her know that, if I ever see you crying again because of her, I can roast her like I do with our turkey on Thanksgiving."_

" _Kara!"_

Maggie took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it.

" _Alex, it's okay,"_ She reassured her, and then turned to Kara, dimples full on display even if she was mildly terrified at the moment, _"I can't tell you that I won't hurt her ever again, because I'm not perfect, but I can promise that I'll do my best. So, message received."_

Kara's whole body seemed to relax. She lost the threatening pose and a big smile bloomed in her face. Maggie was amazed at how easily the woman in front of her could go from Girl of Steel to Alex's little sister in a matter of seconds.

" _That's all I needed to know,"_ Kara said before engulfing her in a heartwarming hug, _"Welcome to the Danvers family. We like food, games, and adopting strays."_

" _Dogs?"_ Asked an amused Maggie.

" _Aliens, mostly,"_ Kara shrugged, " _Humans too."_

Maggie never imagined that a conversation that had a high probability of being awkward and uncomfortable could end with the three of them laughing together.

The rest of the night was also intense. Given that she was going to be in a room full of people that loved Alex to bits, she should have seen it coming.

Kara had asked her sister to help her in the kitchen, but Alex had insisted that Maggie stayed in the couch and relaxed. But she didn't have the opportunity to follow Alex's advice, because as soon as her girlfriend left, Maggie found herself facing the three Musketeers.

James, Winn and Mon-El stared at her, and Maggie found hilarious how hard they were trying to look threatening.

" _I'll start by saying that we all are really happy that Alex has finally someone in her life that, you know…, cares about her."_ James said while the others nodded.

" _Not that we don't care!"_ Winn quickly jumps in, _"We care, a lot. We lo-love Alex! That's why we wanted to… to talk to you."_

Maggie leant forward on the couch, reaching to speak closer to the boys.

" _If this is your attempt at defending Alex's honor, I'll let you know that Kara already did her job."_ She smirked, _"And, honestly? Supergirl is scarier than the three of you together. No offense."_

" _None taken."_ James nodded.

" _She totally is."_ Added Mon-El.

" _But just so you know…"_ Winn added, _"I might not be strong, but I can hack every single machine you have and make your digital life hell."_

" _Got it."_

Alex came back at that moment and frowned at the sight of the three boys and her girlfriend in silence. But before she could say anything, Maggie took her hand and tugged her in to sit beside her. Then, the detective leant into her girlfriend and reached to kiss the crinkle away.

From then, the night was a blur of food, drinks, and laughter. At one point, Lucy had been so drunk that she'd started questioning if everyone was gay, and Maggie had never laughed so much in her life.

With the sister's (and adoptive brothers') crisis averted, Maggie had been feeling more at ease with the whole 'facing the family' thing. Sure, she still had to meet Alex's mom properly, and hoped that she would be able to meet her father someday, but she already had Kara on her side and that was all she needed because, if there was one person in the world that could make Alex change her mind about something, that was her sister. But Kara approved and no one else mattered.

That didn't mean that other people in her girlfriend's life wouldn't come to Maggie and try to give her the shovel talk. She just didn't care as much about their opinion as she cared about Kara's. Even so, Maggie always tried to be nice and understanding because, in other circumstances, she would have done the same.

Since the first day she met Alex Danvers, Maggie knew that there was more to the woman than met the eye. Beyond the haughty and hostile attitude that she showed those first times, Maggie has been slowly discovering pieces of the puzzle that is Alex Danvers. Like how nurturing and caring she is without realizing, how she takes the task of taking care of her sister to the level that she would forget to take care of herself, or how she tries to hide her emotions not realizing that she always wears them on her sleeve. Alex lets the others see how brave, headstrong, obstinate, and hardworking she is, but she will never admit that, sometimes, all she needs is a hug.

That why Maggie can't be mad at all the people assaulting her. Alex Danvers' heart is a precious jewel and everyone just wants to make sure that it's given to someone who's worthy of it.

Sometimes is funny, like the day when a few DEO agents approached her, all black cladded and with serious expressions in place, and thanked her for making agent Danvers happy. Maggie had heard before of Alex's reputation within the DEO, and was afraid that the other agents only saw her like a tyrant boss with no feelings. They were slightly afraid of her, yes, but also respected and admired Alex beyond any sense of duty.

Maggie also suspected that a few hearts were broken the day Alex showed up with a hot girlfriend.

Other times it was weird, like with that one agent that she'd never seen before at the DEO, but seemed to care for Alex more than any other agent around. She regarded Maggie quietly, hummed to herself, and just nodded menacingly before turning around and leaving. Alex told her later, not very convincingly, not to worry about Vasquez.

There was one time when the _talk_ had been short but intense, like the day Maggie found herself in a booth, across Lena Luthor, while Alex and Kara went to get them drinks. Lena just stared deeply at her and simply said " _Take care of her,"_ while Maggie answered with a serious " _You too,"_ because Maggie had already adopted little Danvers as her sister and it felt like her duty to look after her.

The next Game Night Lucy had warned her to be careful and treat her girlfriend like she deserved, or she wouldn't have problem swooping in and stealing Alex's heart from Maggie. The detective has seen how Lucy stares at Alex sometimes, so she takes that threat very seriously.

Things started escalating to all levels of ridiculous when Supergirl and Superman showed up at one of her crime scenes and Kara introduced Maggie to her cousin. The eyebrow rise and too wide smile on the Man of Steel's face reminded Maggie of the first time she met Kara.

" _So…, this is The Girlfriend?"_ He asked, and Kara nodded as an answer, " _Good,"_ He stared intently at Maggie and spoke, " _I hope you know that Alex Danvers is the most important person in Kara's life, Detective Sawyer. That makes her a very important person to me, too. Are we clear?"_

" _Crystal."_

It had been fun when, later at home, Alex sat Clark and Kara on the couch and reprimanded both Girl and Man of Steel for talking to her girlfriend like that. She had a _very_ fun night with Alex after that.

Now she's at the DEO, sitting on one of those big, comfortable chairs they have, waiting for Alex to finish some reports to take her home and relax after a long day. But it's been twenty minutes already, almost everyone has already left, and instead of her girlfriend, the one walking towards her is J'onn J'onzz.

"Detective Sawyer."

"Director."

"I won't play around," Maggie knows that this is it, this is the Dad Talk. In front of her there's a powerful alien that loves Alex like a daughter, and that probably wouldn't hesitate to rip apart anyone who ever hurt her, "I know that a lot of people have already come to you with concerns about your relationship with Agent Danvers," She braces herself because this man, even in her human form, imposes great fear and respect, "I'm not going to tell you to take care of her, because we both know that Alex can do that on her own, and I won't ask you to never hurt her, because bad things happen that we can't control. All I want you to do is give Alex all the love she deserves, give her hell when she's wrong and being stubborn, and never, _ever_ , let her run away. I hope that you'll keep her on her toes?"

"I will, Sir."

J'onn's expression relaxes and he smiles fondly at Maggie.

"And, Maggie, if you ever need someone to talk," He continues, "I'm always here, okay?"

Alex comes out five minutes later, already changed into her jeans and leather jacket, and looking tired. Maggie takes her girlfriend's hand and brings it to her lips to place a gentle kiss.

"Sorry for taking so long." Alex apologizes. She notices the way her girlfriend is staring intently at her and frowns a little, because her first reaction is always to think about the worst case scenario. "What?"

Maggie finds the confused expression in Alex's face adorable, and wonders how many people can see her this way. Open, vulnerable, hesitant, so full of fear and hope at the same time. It reminds Maggie how lucky she is to be allowed to see Alex like this.

"Nothing," Maggie beams at her and tugs a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
